Amesis Xadd
|Posten=Inquisitor für das Kalakarai-Duumvirat |Rang=Inquisitor |Auszeichnungen= |Einheit= |Teilstreitkraft= |Fraktion(en)=Galaktisches Imperium |RS-Gruppe(n)=Dunkelseiter |Spieler=Lui }} Seit 13 NSY ist Amesis Xadd als Inquisitor mit der Aufsicht über die Kalakarai betraut und späht für den Imperialen Inquisitorius deren Herrschaftsraum nach Machtbegabungen aus, um sie zu stellen, zu rekrutieren oder bei Verweigerung zu eliminieren. Aus dem Grund begibt er sich häufig mit dem Kanonenschiff vom Typ YE-4 Enigma auf Reisen, die Basis seiner gegenwärtigen Arbeit befindet sich auf Taris. Er residiert im dortigen Horizon Hotel, gemeinsam mit der zu seiner persönlichen Agentin verwerteten Byblosianerin Celeste Juran. Mit Amabire Xadd, der Halbschwester von Xellos Phibrizo, verbindet ihn eine eintägige Ehe und der von ihr behaltene Nachname. Grundsätzlich keine Schüler annehmend, erklärte er sich 17 NSY bereit, die Kalakarai-Adeptin Kimiya Carmofregoso verborgen in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu unterrichten. Lebenslauf Geboren in den letzten Wochen der als Spross des Xadd-Clans auf , gaben seine Eltern ihn nach Ermittlung seines Potenzials in der Macht in die Hände des Jedi Kythe Cenar, um im vom Krieg gebeutelten Orden zu einem ihrer Ritter ausgebildet zu werden. Diese Laufbahn sollte der Säugling nie einschlagen. Als mit der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums die Stimmung zu Ungunsten der Jedi kippte, befürchteten die Eltern das Schlimmste für ihren Sohn und meldeten ihn als von Kythe Cenar entführt. Die Inquisitorin Ameesa Darys heftete sich an dessen Fersen, um an ihm auch die begonnene Große Säuberung zu vollziehen. Noch vor seiner Ankunft auf fand der Jedi den Tod durch Darys, diese aber nicht den vermissten Kiffar-Jungen. Cenar entkam der Order 66 zuerst, da er sich auf einer Solomission befand, hatte aber zuvor Amesis in die Obhut von ihm unterstehenden Klontruppen gegeben. Die Soldaten im 1393. Infanteriebataillon ahnten weder die Begabung des jungen Kiffars noch seine ehemalige Bestimmung als Jedi, so dass sie mit der Situation überfordert das Baby zunächst als Maskottchen behielten und die ersten fünf Jahre aufzogen, bis Darys die Wege von Kythe Cenar so weit zurückverfolgt hatte und Xadd an sich nahm. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit den Klonen hatte den Jungen allerdings schon geprägt. Er legte sich ihre gefühlskarge Aura zu. Asche. Oder warte, nein, er wurd' wohl am ehesten noch erschlagen und zerquetscht.|'Amesis' im Gespräch mit Daniana Vasquez}} Isoliert vom Rest der Galaxis, verbrachte der Kiffar die kommenden Jahre auf , um auf der Tiefkernwelt die entbehrungsreiche und fordernde Ausbildung zum Inquisitor sowie die Indoktrination des Imperiums zu erfahren. Als er zum Juniorinquisitor aufgestiegen war, bestand Xadd die ersten Missionen im , überlebende Jedi und Angehörige von Machttraditionen, die sich der imperialen Kontrolle entzogen, aufzuspüren und gegebenenfalls zu beseitigen, um sie die von ihnen ausgehende Gefahr für die sogenannte Neue Ordnung zu unterbinden. Weitere Einsätze folgten. [[Bild:Ye4_gunship.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Das Kanonenschiff vom Typ YE-4 Enigma ist Xadds Gefährt und Crew nach Wahl.]]In allen bewies Xadd bewies emotionale Zurückhaltung und wirkte wie der musterhaft geformte Inquisitor, wenngleich es ihm zuweilen an Selbstbewusstsein und Ehrgeiz zu mangeln schien. Umso untertäniger war er in der Erfüllung seiner Pflicht, angenehmer für Vorgesetzte. Seine fast introvertierte, unprätentiöse Natur erlitt eine verblüffende Umkehrung, nachdem er auf eine Nahtoderfahrung gemacht hatte. Auf der Hatz nach Matukai geriet der Juniorinquisitor in einen Hinterhalt, in dem er sich der Übermacht aus fünf dieser tänzelnden Krieger gegenüber sah. Sein Ende binnen Sekunden vor Augen, fechtete sich der Kiffar in einen tobenden Rausch der Dunklen Seite der Macht und entfesselte ungeahnte Kräfte, um die ausweglose Lage wider Erwarten doch zu überleben und sogar zu siegen. Diese Momente bedeuteten eine Katharsis für den Dunkelseiter. Sein Geist war von der vermeintlichen Erkenntnis berührt, ein Gott sein zu können. Er hatte von seiner eigenen Unbesiegbarkeit gekostet. Das Erlebnis veränderte Xadd gänzlich. Fortan forderte er seine Umwelt zu fast jeder Gelegenheit heraus. Seine Arbeit als Inquisitor begriff er erstmals als Möglichkeit, den Wettbewerb mit Geschöpfen seiner Begabung suchen zu können. Da seine Loyalität beinahe ausschließlich dem neu gefundenen, martialischen Sport gehörte, überlebte er die politischen wie territorialen Wirren nach dem Tod des Imperators bei unbeeindruckt. Das kam auch darin zum Ausdruck, dass er anders als viele Inquisitoren nicht der Versuchung erlag, als einer der Great InQuestors of Judgement in Grand Moff s anzuwerben. Er versah stattdessen weiterhin seine Aufgaben, auch wenn die Strukturen des Imperialen Inquisitorius in den turbulenten Jahren litten, so dass er nicht selten auf eigene Faust handelte. Lokalisierte Machtsensitive vermittelte er gegen Erlös an Einrichtungen und Verbündete des Imperiums, um weiterhin Schaden von ihm abgewendet zu glauben. Diese Haltung qualifizierte ihn schließlich, nach dem dreijährigen Sezessionskrieg zwischen zerstrittenen Dunkelseiterfraktionen ab 13 NSY das Kalakarai-Duumvirat als Inquisitor zu überwachen und als Jagdgrund zu erschließen. Von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus folgte er damit dem in der Schlacht von Byblos gefallenen nach. Eine seiner ersten Zielpersonen war in der Folge z.B. der Miraluka Dahel, der den Kalakarai als Datendieb aufstieß. Von Taris bis erstreckte sich die Verfolgung. Hierbei lernte er den Kalakarai Xellos Phibrizo kennen und insbesondere hassen. An weiteren Außeneinsätzen mangelte es darüber hinaus auch nicht. 15 NSY beauftragte der imperiale Geheimdienst ihn mit der Beschaffung von Informationen, die im Besitz eines auf befindlichen Mitglieds des , des Selkaths Skwol, waren, um die Kenntnisse zur Eroberung von Manaan im selben Jahr zu verwenden. Für diese Mission gewann er den Beistand der Kalakarai Daniana Vasquez, die er seit geraumer Zeit unablässig umwarb. Kurz darauf zwangsrekrutierte Xadd die Jugendliche Kimiya Carmofregoso auf und verkaufte sie als Novizin an das Duumvirat, aber nicht um das letzte Mal ihr begegnet zu sein. In den darauffolgenden Jahren knüpften beide ein eigenartiges, fast freundschaftliches Band zueinander, bis er sich Anfang 17 NSY einverstanden erklärte, die frustrierte Dunkelseiterschülerin persönlich, aber geheim zu unterweisen. Noch zuvor, 16 NSY, vermählte sich Xadd auf Taris nach einer Serie von Mutproben in einer Blitzehe mit Amabire Phibrizo, worauf diese den Nachnamen auch nach der Scheidung am Tag darauf behielt. Im selben Jahr wohnte er einer Mission der Vampires in Sektor 5 bei, um mit seiner Anwesenheit die lokalen Interessen seiner Institution vor Grand Moff Gann zu unterstreichen. Der zusehends abtrünnig werdende, eigentlich untergeordnete Moff Foga Brill beherrschte nämlich inzwischen Prakith, nach wie vor Standort der bedeutsamen Zitadelle des Inquisitorius.[right|thumb|200px|Im Tempel von Odom begegnete Xadd einem wachenden [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tuk%27ata Tuk'ata-Hund.]] Im Jahr darauf führte einer seiner Aufspürmissionen zu Machttalenten ihn in eine Konfrontation mit der Jedi Jabe auf Suurja. Das Duell endete in einem vorläufigen Remis, da die Ritterin Reißaus nahm. Den desertierten Inquisitor Chuchon machte er erfolgreich in der tarisianischen Tiefstadt dingfest. Dessen Lichtschwert händigte Xadd Kimiya aus, ihn selbst seiner Behörde. An diesen Tagen gab Amesis obendrein sein Einverständnis, die besagte Kalakarai-Adeptin im Verborgenen ausbilden zu wollen - in einem Handel von Gefälligkeiten gegen Unterrichtsstunden. Private Intentionen machten das erste Mal Gebrauch von dem mündlichen Vertrag und lenkten den Inquisitor weit aus dem Raum des Duumvirats in den Quence-Sektor nach Elshandruu Pica. In einer ganz anderen Angelegenheit öffnete er im Anschluss ein Geheimdepot des Inquisitorius auf Msst, um Besitz von einer Dark Trooper-Einheit zu ergreifen, für die er Celeste Juran als Pilotin benannte. Xadd'''s Ansinnen nach sollte sie darin nicht nur seine Truppe verstärken, sondern obendrein '''Kimiya als Übungsgegner geboten werden. Wiedereingekehrt auf Taris, folgte er der Bitte von Daniana in einem Konflikt archäologischer Ambitionen auf Ziost zwischen ihr und Inquisitor Vir Vashnu zu vermitteln und eine Zusammenarbeit zu erreichen. Die Kooperation kam zwar zustande, aber überlebte nicht die erste Nacht. Vashnu erlag der Versuchung eines machtvollen Sith-Artefakts im Grabmal des Dunklen Lords Odom und betrog seine Verbündeten. Obwohl er den begehrten Gegenstand als erster entdeckte, sollte sein Glück nicht lange anhalten. In seiner Vermessenheit löste er eine Falle aus, die das Mausoleum zum Einsturz brachte. Amesis, der zusammen mit Daniana und Kimiya dem Betrüger nachgeeilt war, um ihn zu stellen, entronn einbrechenden Böden und tödlichem Steinschlag nur knapp. Sein Lichtschwert musste er in der Ruhestätte des Sith-Lords zurücklassen. Charakter right|thumb|194px|Xadd in seinen jungen Jahren als noch scheuer Juniorinquisitor.Unberechenbarkeit ist eine Eigenschaft, die sich Amesis gerne andichten lässt, und so stiftet er immerzu Verwirrung, wie ernst er was gemeint haben könnte. Wenn es ein Muster in seinen Verhaltensweisen gibt, dann jenes, zu glauben, er könne sich viel herausnehmen - insbesondere gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht. Er liebt die Provokation und ihre Reaktion darauf. Seine närrische, sittenfremde Art, die sich aus einem übersteigerten Selbstbewusstsein ergibt, täuscht darüber hinweg, dass aber auch der extrovertierte Inquisitor bestimmten Prinzipien, sein "Geschäft" betreffend, folgt. Er feit sich vor Parteinahme zu Gunsten eines Dunkelseiterkults und sieht auch von Eingriffen in jene ab. Aus dem Grund lehnte er es lange Zeit ab, sich einen Schüler zu nehmen. Zwar pflegt '''Amesis einen hohen Lebensstandard und ist sich der Notwendigkeit von Reichtum und Macht hierzu bewusst, aber ihnen gilt nicht sein Streben. Stattdessen sucht er das nächste Kräftemessen. Ein Gewissen ist dem mehrfachen Mörder von renitenten Machtsensitiven fremd. Er tötet zum Wohle des Imperiums - und um sich über seine Opfer als überlegener Kontrahent zu erheben. So unstet er ist, so verlässlich ist er seit Jahren in der Wahl seiner Garderobe. Man trifft ihn fast nur in einer bestimmten Kombination klerikal anmutender Gewänder. Dazu gehört eine grüne, lange Soutane, die beinahe über den Boden schleift und über die ein violettes, noch die Brust bedeckendes Schultermäntelchen geworfen ist. Ein Pileolus von der selben Farbe trägt Xadd als Kopfbedeckung. Die züchtige Erscheinung mag eine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit suggerieren, doch erlaubt sie ihm in Wahrheit dennoch Mobilität. Sollte sie ihm nicht genügen, so schmeißt er Pileolus und Soutane ab, um darunter einen teils bandagierten Torso, eine Pumphose in Violett bis unter die Knie und schwarze Schnallenstiefel preiszugeben. Sein Lichtschwert verbirgt Amesis für gewöhnlich in einer innen genähten Geheimtasche seines rechten Ärmels, während die Wan shen-Hellebarde im eingefahrenen Zustand für jedermann ersichtlich als Axtblatt am Rücken des Schultermäntelchens befestigt ist. Fähigkeiten left|thumb|207px|Xadds 17 NSY im Tempel von Odom verloren gegangenes Lichtschwert.Trainiert, um vorrangig gegen Jedi vorzugehen, meisterte Xadd die Lichtschwertform II Makashi und legt darüber hinaus einen besonderen Wert auf die Kinetik. Die unter den Kiffar vorkommende Gabe zur Psychometrie benutzt er häufig im Rahmen von Ermittlungen, auch um die Vergangenheit von Leichnamen zu lesen. Der geistigen Beeinträchtigung dadurch setzt er die Selbstverstümmelung entgegen: sein Körper ist übersät von kleinen Schnittwunden und ihren Narben, die als Zeugnisse seines Schmerzes unter einer Vielzahl von bandagierenden Wickeln liegen. Die ausziehbare Wan shen, ein Beutestück aus der persönlich bedeutenden Auseinandersetzung mit den Matukai auf Svivren, ist nicht nur eine Alternative zu seinem Lichtschwert, sondern meistens erste Wahl. Xadd ist auch darin geübt, beide Waffen gleichzeitig zu schwingen. right|100px|thumb|Eine Wan shen.Als Inquisitor ist er überaus gut mit den verschiedenen Anschauungen der Macht und ihren Bewegungen vertraut. Die einseitige Bildung spricht sich aber auch für eine latente Technologiefeindlichkeit aus. So überlässt er die Führung von allerlei Vehikeln vorzugsweise Untergebenen und gibt selbst am Steuer ein leichtes Ziel sowie eine schlechte Figur ab. Mit einem Hydrospanner in der Hand richtet er bestenfalls Schaden an. Fluent ist er in einer Vielzahl von Sprachen, darunter Huttisch und Hochgalaktisch. Sith kann er zwar lesen, aber nur holprig sprechen. Familie und Bekannte Kimiya Carmofregoso - Mit der von ihm einst entführten Kalakarai-Adeptin verbindet Xadd eine bis heute seltsame Beziehung, die man nicht Freundschaft nennen will. Der Inquisitor genießt es, sie zu empören; sie wiederum sucht bei ihm Aufregung und Abwechslung. Dieses Geben und Nehmen in Sachen Unterhaltung folgert darin, dass sie auffällig viel, wenn jede verfügbare Zeit miteinander auf Taris und woanders verbringen. Nach mehr als zwei Jahren lassen sich gegenseitig erhobene Besitzansprüche kaum noch leugnen. Celeste Juran - In dem Langfinger Celeste hat der Inquisitor eine willkommene Projektionsfläche dessen gefunden, was er als Ärgernis darzustellen vermag. Gemeinsam eine Wohnung im Horizon Hotel bewohnend, sich aber dort nur meistens außerhalb ihrer jeweiligen Reisen antreffend, wird Juran ab und zu von ihm in das vermeintliche Vertrauen gezogen, dies aber auf Kosten ihrer Selbststimmung. Xadd ist die Byblosianerin eine nützliche Informantin, insbesondere in der Tief- und Mittelstadt von Taris. Taleera Nightsinger - Ähnlich wie in Kimiya, so findet Xadd in Taleera einen Quell der Kurzweile, indem ausgerechnet er sie über die galaktische Zivilisation, ihre Gepflogenheiten und Umgangsformen usw. aufklärt. Xellos Phibrizo - Für Xadd ist dieser Champion der Kalakarai der Inbegriff an vergeudeter Machtbegabung. Nicht zuletzt da sich Xellos immerzu unangreifbar gegenüber Provokationen gibt, regt den Kiffar, der der gemäßigten Kalakarai-Lehre nicht viel abgewinnen kann, dessen Leidenschafts- und Ziellosigkeit verlässlich auf. Umso schlimmer trifft Amesis der Umstand, dass Phibrizo über Amabire Xadd sein "Ex-Halbschwager" ist. Ascari'da Uruodo - Wenn Xadd jemandem halbwegs respektvoll begegnet, dann dem geistlichen Oberhaupt der Kalakarai. Er akzeptiert sie als Anführerin des Kults, sobald man zusammenarbeitet, und verschont sie beinahe von seiner Zudringlichkeit. Daniana Vasquez - Es gab Monate, in denen der Inquisitor dieser situationsbedingt unnahbaren, dann kämpferischen Dunkelseiterin hartnäckig seine Avancen machte. Doch aufgrund beider Reisen blieben die Gelegenheiten aus, die Beziehung zu vertiefen. Amabire Xadd - Selbst wenn sie sich für einen Tag ehelichten, herrscht kein nennenswertes Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Amesis vor. Sie sind sich beide aber stets eine Anekdote wert. Seine Eltern - Obwohl er sein Erbe als Kiffar stolz trägt und sein Clan-Tattoo nicht leugnet, hat sich Amesis, nachdem seine Eltern ihn weggegeben hatten, nie um Kontakt mit ihnen bemüht. Xadd Xadd Xadd Xadd